Happy Birthday, G!
by Fanfic writer kjfungirl
Summary: It's G's Birthday! It was a little bit of a rushed one shot cause I wanted to get it up before I went to sleep, even if it's an hour after G's birthday. I DON'T CARE. G is still worth staying up even though I want to pass out after a long hard day. Either way, enjoy! Rated T for cursing!


The early morning sunlight streamed through the curtains, lighting the room ever so slightly as its occupant slept soundly. The red-head slept for a few more minutes before his body clock and woke him up 5 minutes before his alarm actually went off, as per usual. In all honesty, the alarm was just in case he overslept—which _never _happens. If he overslept, then most of the others would oversleep (with the exception of a certain priest that wakes up for early morning sermons and training, and a certain Japanese swordsman that could be found playing his flute in the garden) and then _nothing_ would ever get done.

With that in mind, the man slipped out of bed ready to begin going through his morning routine. Shower, brush teeth, comb hair, check that gun is fully loaded, go over today's schedule while going downstairs to make sure the kitchen staff is getting started on breakfast before heading back up to the third floor to wake up Giotto. The smell of the cooking food somehow always manages to permeate the upper floors so Lampo, Alaude (if he was even in the mansion), and Daemon would wake up to that or just not eat. If they slept through breakfast it wasn't his problem.

However, before he even got off of the bed, G noticed that something wasn't quite right. Listening carefully, he realized that he couldn't hear Asari's flute playing. Maybe he decided to sleep in; again, waking up the Guardians was not G's concern. Heaving himself off of his bed, he was making his way over to the bathroom when there was a knock at his door. Now _that_ was something _very_ unusual—he woke up before almost _all_ of the Guardians, and the two that got up with the sun never bothered him before breakfast unless something was terribly wrong.

With that mind-set, G walked quickly over to the door, not even bothering with putting on a shirt, fixing his bed-head, or, most importantly, checking the calendar. Throwing open his door with a fierce glare (because if this _wasn't_ a life or death situation or something horribly wrong concerning Giotto, there would be hell to pay), he didn't even get to snap _'what'_ before a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' assailed him along with the smell of his favorite breakfast, a ham and cheese omelet, French bread with strawberry jam, and a cup of black coffee.

Carrying the tray was Giotto, a bright gleam in his brilliant blue eyes despite the fact that G knew he wasn't a morning person. He was flanked on either side by Asari and Knuckle, Lampo hung in the background, yawning and not bothering to hide his displeasure about being up so early when the occasion wasn't about him. Daemon was also leaning against the back wall, usual creepy smile in place but trident thankfully out of sight. Alaude (although G couldn't see him) was leaning against the frame of the door in his own room which was just down the hall. The thing that stuck out most to G though was that every single one of them was in their pajamas.

"Giotto? What the hell—"

"We said happy birthday already, G? Is it that hard to understand?" Giotto joked. In all honesty though, it _was_ a bit difficult for G to wrap his head around this. He half expected Lampo and Giotto to pass out on the spot (they seriously _did not_ do mornings) considering the hour. Not to mention, seeing them in their pajamas was just a bit…surreal, somewhat disturbing in all honesty since they are normally all in professional (or at least _regular_) clothing.

"I—uh…this is actually really…weird…" G admitted slowly, not even entirely alert enough to care that they all (sans Alaude) welcomed themselves into his room and settled anywhere from his bed to the chair at his desk, or the chairs by the window.

"Is that all you have to say?" Lampo muttered. "The great Lord Lampo got up at this unholy hour for _your_ birthday and not even a 'thank you?'"

"Nufufu, it _is_ a bit rude to not show any form of appreciation, G," Daemon said.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. But that's not what I mean—wait, who the hell said you could put your lazy asses on my bed? G hissed at Lampo and Daemon. Giotto was also on the bed, but G motioned that he could stay when the other two relocated to the floor. "But what I really want to know is _why you are all in your pajamas_."

"Oh, that," Asari laughed, "It was Giotto's idea actually. He said it would be a good change of pace, something that you would like instead of the usual extravagant events."

"Right," Knuckle said, "Giotto said that you would enjoy a quiet day, something relaxed and within the family, like a mini-vacation. You should feel blessed to have such a thoughtful friend." When everybody was referring to their boss as 'Giotto' rather than 'Primo' it was a sign that this really was a relaxed and completely _normal_ (well, as normal as the _Vongola_ could get anyway).

"Right," Giotto said. "You've never really liked those big public parties, personal or business related, and now that the Vongola is rather well established, I feel that we are no longer obligated to invite every mafia boss and his grandmother into our home to have a good time and celebrate a family member's birthday." G grinned at Giotto's comment and sighed, accepting that explanation rather happily. He really _didn't_ like those huge galas and having to dance with every Don's single daughter.

"Okay, but breakfast in bed?" G asked with a raised brow.

"You're always doing so much for everybody else, so even though it's a 'day off' it's still _your_ day. It's all about giving you the most relaxing experience you can get and I figured that'd be a good way to start. Plus, getting to see what you look like right out of bed is something I've been wanting to see for a while now since you're always waking _me_ up," Giotto said with a falsely innocent look on his face. That little…

"Okay and the pj's?"

"My idea," Lampo said. "I always feel more relaxed in my pj's so I figured it would work. Plus, getting dressed in those stuffy outfits is work in of itself that just isn't worth it on a _lazy day_." G sighed. Of _course_ it was Lampo's idea.

"Okay, so then what are we going to _do_ all day?" G asked. All he got was a collective shrug from the room's occupants.

"Like we said, it's your day. We are at _your_ beck and call. We'll do as you ask all day, or leave you alone. It's all about what you want. But we are doing a dinner, cake cut, and present giving with the staff tonight. It's only right that they get to join in too, which reminds me," Giotto said, suddenly looking slightly uneasy. "The staff is gone for the day and won't be returning until it's time to prep for the dinner. There should be lunch in the fridge but everything else would be on us."

"That means clean up after your messes today, Lampo," Daemon said.

"And no destroying the house by picking fights with Alaude, Daemon," Asari said.

"And that if you want to snack in between meals, everybody is on their own," Knuckles pointed out. G didn't mind not having the staff around. It _was_ only a day, and it's not like they were planning on doing anything that would result in needing the staff's assistance. As a matter of fact, G liked the whole idea of what everyone had planned for him. A do-nothing day. No worrying about missions, paperwork, dealing with allied or rival families, or making everybody kept up with their responsibilities because there were no responsibilities today.

His first order of business though would be…getting his damn room back.

"Okay, everybody _out_." He growled, tacking on a more polite request for Giotto to leave at the end. "I want my room back to sleep in for a while. Until I need you guys just…I don't know, do whatever. Unless you of course need me, Giotto, I don't want to hear a peep out of anybody, I not a single crash, explosion, or bloodstain on the wall, unless we are being attacked or the house is burning the fuck down, or I will skin anyone without a sky flame alive. Got it?" The room's occupants nodded and G gestured for them to leave. Lampo openly expressed his joy at also being able to go back to sleep. And although he wouldn't say it because getting up before him for once was worth it, Giotto gave G a grateful smile that he too would be getting a few more hours of sleep.

He had no idea what Asari, Daemon, and Alaude would do but he didn't care. He was going to relax today. Of course he would stick close to Giotto should he be needed (cause do nothing day or not, if someone decided to attack, he had to be able to defend the Primo), but until he woke up, or if the house was burning down, he would not be needed.

* * *

He should have guessed. He should have fucking guessed. Him? Get a day off? He _knew_ it sounded too good to be true.

He had probably jinxed it by adding the burning house part.

So G, along with Giotto and the other Guardians (sans Alaude again, but they weren't worried. The cloud guardian was a fucking immortal as far as any of them were concerned) stood in the front yard, all with a bored expression as they watched the fire department try and save the burning mansion. Their attention shifted slightly over to the right as the East wing of the Vongola Mansion/HQ had a small explosion. Right where G's room should be if he wasn't mistaken.

"I'm so sorry," Giotto muttered with a sigh as he stared, arms crossed, almost pouting as the estate burned.

"Not your fault." G replied dully.

"Nufufu. Actually, that might've been my present blowing up. I had gotten him quite the arsenal of bullets and hidden them in his room, shrouded with an illusion for him to find later. There was quite a bit of gun powder in them so…"

"Not entirely your fault," G stated blandly. A fire fighter ran over to the group, slightly out of breath and covered in ash, much like the rest of them.

"Can someone please explain how exactly this kind of fire got started? It's insane!" Every Guardian turned to Lampo, who didn't meet their eyes, a slightly abashed expression on his face.

"Lord Lampo wanted to make himself some pie. I might've stepped away for a little while…" Lampo had decided to leave out the part where he decided to practice with his flames for once and wound up starting a fire on the opposite side of the house at the same time the oven in the kitchen caught fire. But the other Guardians could've guessed that much without being told.

The firefighter stared in disbelief at the green haired lad, while everyone else went back to watching the place burn. The fire was already under control and the repairs would be coming out of Lampo's pay for however long it took for the place to be habitable again. Not to mention all the important files were locked up in a safe what was able to withstand to almost handle Giotto's purest deathperation flame, so nothing to worry about there.

"So…I suppose we'll be staying with either the Varia or the Shimon family for a while huh?" Asari said with forced cheerfulness. Even he was disheartened by the recent events. The group murmured in half-hearted agreement, Knuckle saying that he would go prep a carriage to take them to Cozart's place. G meanwhile couldn't help but marvel at the fact that his birthday had turned into this. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he wasn't surprised. Things had a way of going to hell when their family was involved.

He just never expected to be going to an ally's house for an extended period of time with only the pj's on his back.

'_Happy fucking birthday to me,'_ G thought bitterly.

* * *

**A/N: Legit, three days after Gokudera, it's G? It's too funny. I know I posted this like an hour after G's birthday has passed but here it is! It was a long day and I didn't have time to finish and post before midnight! I'M SO SORRY G! On another note though, I'm thinking of combining my one-shots into one big Birthday one-shot compilation fic and just posting a new 'chapter' (one-shot that is completely unrelated to previous shots) each time someone else's birthday rolls around until I've done everybody. So people don't have to go scrolling through my profile in order to find the shot of the character's birthday they want to see. But that's for another day. Now, I sleep. HAPPY ONE HOUR BELATED BIRTHDAY, G! :D**

**See you guys October 10th for Xanxus's birthday! :D (Sweet Jesus what the hell am I gonna do for XANXUS of all people? Guess we're gonna find out...)**


End file.
